


a little closer (hold me tight)

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (ass eating tbh), (only slightly), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Jongin make a bet—have a <i>competition</i>—about who can have more of any kind of sex with Junmyeon on Friday night. Junmyeon finds out about it by the end of Saturday night, but doesn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little closer (hold me tight)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for xunmian round 2016 [here](http://xunmian.livejournal.com/22120.html); fixed version
> 
> i hope i got all the warnings down in the tags and here are the original notes:
> 
> i just don't know what i'm doing with my life anymore. so much smut. literally, 90% of this fic must be smut. i'm just. orz. and i kinda gave up at the end, but i hope its still good enough!!

The thing about Sehun and Jongin is that although they think that they are being sneaky and secretive, the reality is far from it.

The bet— _the competition_ —begins on Friday, and by the end of Saturday, Junmyeon is well aware of what’s going on.

He doesn’t mind it though. If he’s getting laid more than usual, then that’s not something that he minds at all.

 

 

Junmyeon’s fingers tighten their hold on Sehun’s soft hair strands, pulling them slightly as Sehun goes down on him, swallowing around his dick and gasping every time he feels Junmyeon’s fingers pull on his hair. 

Saliva dribbles down Sehun's chin as he pulls back and licks around the head, suckling on it once before dragging his small, pink tongue around it and over the slit. Sehun knows that he's skilled with his mouth, however small it may be. And he makes sure that Junmyeon gets the best of it as he takes the girth into his mouth once again.

Junmyeon shivers when he comes, moaning softly and pulling hard on Sehun's hair. It takes him a few seconds to recover before he's petting Sehun's hair softly in thanks and pulling the younger up, swiping his thumb across Sehun's bottom lip to catch the excess cum and lick it away. This time it's Sehun who moans, watching Junmyeon's finger disappear into his mouth, the older tasting his own cum.

He shivers as Junmyeon hurries, pulling down the zipper of Sehun's jeans and shoving his hand into the tight boxers. Sehun's already hard and leaking with precum - Junmyeon's just too hot, his moans too much, when he's getting sucked, especially when he's getting sucked by Sehun.

It doesn't take long for Sehun to come, his spunk coating Junmyeon's deft hands as Junmyeon licks into Sehun's mouth to swallow all the small whines and groans that he makes. 

Sehun is so demanding, so noisy, so bratty—even when they fuck—but he still opens up for Junmyeon so easily and Junmyeon loves every bit of it.

 

 

Jongin corners Junmyeon after dance practice, predictable as it is. After everyone's shuffled out, varying levels of tired, Jongin stays back—to practice a bit more, he had said, want to improve the spin, I'm getting it wrong _hyung_ , his tongue curling around the honorific. His eyes are half closed, his hair sweaty and matted on his forehead, when he softly whines and asks Junmyeon to stay back with him.

And Junmyeon's always been weak for Jongin, easily giving into the other's requests with his soft puppy dog eyes. So he stays back, sliding down the glass and sitting on the cool floor as Jongin restarts the song and begins the routine.

It's not until after Jongin's run through the steps at least twice, Junmyeon's eyes drooping with drowsiness, that he comes to Junmyeon, sidling up next to him and leaning down, licking a line along Junmyeon's bared neck, his breath slightly ragged. 

The salty taste of Junmyeon's sweat and his slight, lingering deodorant is intoxicating as Jongin hums and sucks at the junction of the older's neck and shoulders, confidence increasing with every soft gasp that slips past Junmyeon's lips. 

Junmyeon's hand comes to curl possessively around Jongin's hip, pulling the younger closer as he noses along Junmyeon's neck, nipping the skin along the way. 

"Hyung," Jongin whispers into Junmyeon's ear, so close— _too close_ —and yet not close enough. His breath is hot and heavy against Junmyeon's damp skin. " _Hyung_."

Junmyeon replies by gently urging Jongin to straddle his lap, holding onto Jongin's waist with his strong, warm hands and pressing his mouth against the younger's. He starts out slow, the slide of their lips almost sweet as Jongin's hands come to wrap around Junmyeon's neck, and then his movements become more hurried. Junmyeon controls the pace though, slowing down whenever Jongin goes too fast.

"Relax," Junmyeon whispers against the brush of their lips. "I'll take care of you."

They don't end up actually fucking, but instead rut against each other at a slow and unhurried pace. Jongin's hips are sinful in the way they move, slow and deliberate circles rubbing his own erection just so right against Junmyeon's. All the hip thrusts and rolls in their choreography really pay off.

And Junmyeon's hands, soft but strong, guide Jongin, as his hips push up against Jongin's. He sucks on Jongin's bottom lip, teeth pulling at it before he rejoins their lips together, breathing harsh against the softer slide of their lips. Both of them end up coming in their sweats, staining their boxers and making them sticky. The sated bliss of the orgasm, however, makes up for the uncomfortableness during their walk back to the dorms. 

 

 

It's Friday night as Sehun lies in bed, curled under his blankets while he waits for Junmyeon to return. He had already guessed that Jongin would make the next move when he had asked their leader to stay back as he practiced a bit more. The way his eyes had flitted over to Sehun, the challenge obvious in the twinkle, Sehun had known then and there that the score would become 1-1. 

When he hears the dorm's door's lock click open, he shifts in the bed, sitting up. He waits another minute and hears soft shuffling of feet over the flooring. Bathroom, he guesses and then he gets out too, walking to the kitchen for an unnecessary glass of water. He pauses right outside the bathroom, leaning in close to see if he can hear anything. 

The shower's running, that much is obvious, and Sehun doesn't doubt that Jongin's not already taking this moment to his advantage.

When he's unable to hear anything more than the water for the next few seconds, he reluctantly drags his feet and goes to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Just in case. He's gotta keep up his cover.

He tries to drink as slowly as possibly, but his impatience gets the best of him, and soon enough, he sees himself back in front of the bathroom door, listening for any sounds even more carefully.

And then, then he hears it. It's soft but so obvious. The moan is Junmyeon's and Sehun can't help it, can't stop before his imagination gets out of his hand. He can see it in his mind, Jongin on his knees in front of their hyung, sucking him off with his pouty lips, swollen and wet as they wrap around Junmyeon's hard cock. Junmyeon's fingers would probably be entangled in Jongin's hair, although he wouldn't pull as roughly as he does with Sehun. Jongin's softer, enjoys the soft drag and tease more than the pain for pleasure. 

Junmyeon would be so careful, so good in the way he treats Jongin because he would just know what the other prefers so that even in the pleasure filled haze, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Jongin, and Sehun finds himself even more aroused at that thought and his heart too full. He thinks about how Jongin would swallow around Junmyeon's cock, taking the whole length in and deep throating, he'd be able to do it, Sehun just knows it. He thinks about Jongin's saliva slick lips and Junmyeon's blissed out expression, wet hair matted on his forehead and a breathy groan slips past his lips, his palm pressing down on his now very obvious erection.

Sehun leans against the wall, next to the bathroom, needing some extra support and then he hears a louder moan come from the shower, and, fuck, that's Jongin. Sehun feels a strange mix of jealousy and arousal burn through him as he pictures Junmyeon pressing his dick into Jongin, so wet and smooth. He wants to be the one next to Junmyeon, he wants to be the one being fucked by Junmyeon.

He shoves his hand roughly inside his sweatpants and bites down on his lip, hard, when he finally gets his hand around his throbbing cock. He remembers the feeling, even after two months, of Junmyeon's dick pressing into him, each thrust hitting deeper and brushing past his prostate just so. He thinks about how full he felt with Junmyeon's dick in him, and his movements get quicker, jerking off faster.

In the midst of his jerk off session, he hears another moan come from inside the bathroom and the ugly feeling of jealousy rises inside of him again. Sehun can easily see how gorgeous Jongin would be as Junmyeon would carefully fuck him open, making sure that each thrust was pleasuring the younger. He can imagine Junmyeon, one arm wrapped around Jongin's waist as the he braces himself against the wall, and the other hand wrapped around Jongin's dick because Junmyeon would also be so patient, so thoughtful that he'd care more about Jongin's orgasm than his own.

Sehun can feel himself nearing his orgasm, dry as the slide of his saliva slick palm against his dick is, as the images in his head become more and more vivid. Even as the water would turn cooler, the heat of the sex and arousal would be too much. Junmyeon would probably bite down on Jongin's shoulder as he cums, pulling out at the last moment to see the white liquid splatter across Jongin's ass and then wash away under the shower. And while Junmyeon would remember to keep quite, Jongin would probably moan too loudly, Junmyeon's nimble fingers pressing into his slit and the sliding along the ridges of his hard dick.

Sehun feels his heart racing as he comes in his hand just as he hears Jongin's telltale moan come from the bathroom. 

"Fuck," Sehun breathes out, harsh and ragged. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

He rushes back to his room, a bit unstable and wobbly on his feet as he tries to clamber into his bed as silently as possible. Two tissues from the box on the bedside table and he cleans his hand, hissing as the soft material brushes past his overly sensitive dick and then he aims in the direction of the trash can, throwing still somewhat blindly.

Sehun manages to even out his breathing and act half asleep just in time as he hears the bedroom door creak open, Junmyeon shuffle in and fall gracelessly onto their shared bed, probably too tired out. 

A few seconds later, Sehun's phone vibrates and he resists the urge to check it, only doing it after he's sure that Junmyeon's fallen asleep. It's a text from Jongin and Sehun grits his teeth as he reads it.

 _2-1_.

To make up for falling down in the competition, Sehun rolls over and hugs Junmyeon, who in his sleep, instinctively turns around and wraps his arms around the younger, letting Sehun press his face into the nook of Junmyeon's neck, now much happier.

 _Take that Jongin_ , Sehun thinks, finding it much easier to fall asleep once in Junmyeon's, his favorite hyung's, arms.

 

 

Sehun wakes up to Junmyeon's morning wood pressing against his ass and Junmyeon's arms wrapped around his chest, breath warm against his nape. He feels a small smile forming on his lips as he rolls his hips back into Junmyeon's erection, eliciting a muffled and drowsy moan from Junmyeon. He links his fingers with Junmyeon's and turns his head to urge his hyung into a messy morning kiss, waking up Junmyeon.

"Eugh," Junmyeon groans. "Morning breath Sehun-ah."

"Okay," Sehun acquiesces. "No kissing on the mouth, but how about a quick round, hmm hyung?"

He makes sure to nuzzle Junmyeon's neck, lick a stripe along the taut muscles as Junmyeon tips his head back, allowing Sehun to lick and suck on the skin.

"No marks," Junmyeon gasps out. "We have schedules today too Sehunnie."

And Sehun smirks, hearing the response. Junmyeon didn't say no to the sex though.

"Hyung," Sehun gets up on his knees, the blankets falling from his shoulders and lying rumpled on the bed. "Quick, get naked."

Junmyeon lets out a breathless laugh at the maknae's straightforwardness. "So blunt Sehunnie," he murmurs, but obliges with the request and sheds his only article of clothing - the boxers. "Come on—"

Junmyeon fishes out the lube bottle and a condom packet from the bedside table's drawer, hooking his legs with Sehun's and flipping them so that he's sitting on top of the maknae's warm thighs and rub against the erection as it shifts in between his ass cheeks. 

Sehun whimpers out a soft, _please hyung, please_ , as Junmyeon moves back a bit and rolls the condom down on Sehun's hard on, uncapping the lube bottle and pouring out some to lather on Sehun's dick and then the rest on his two fingers. Junmyeon scoots back up, and then gives Sehun the show of his lifetime, tilting his head back as he fingers himself with two fingers, panting slightly and licking and biting his lips at every interval.

" _Fuck_ ," Sehun gasps and closes his eyes as he rests his head against the pillow. "Hyung, quick, you're too much, _hyung_ —"

"You speak too much Sehunnie," Junmyeon says, his voice sounding deeper as he cuts the younger off by finally lining up with Sehun's erection and then going down. It's a slow burn, but Junmyeon loves it. Sehun loves it even more, because he knows what's coming next. "Can you keep quiet this time so that the others can get their full sleep?"

And Junmyeon sounds so fucking offensive, too cocky but also too hot. Sehun grips onto his hyung's thighs, pressing his nails into the soft skin as Junmyeon bottoms out. Junmyeon's hands are tight and warm as the hold onto Sehun's shoulders, one hand shifting down to flick one of Sehun's hardened nipples. Junmyeon smirks at the little whimper that slips out of the younger's mouth and then begins to move.

It's lazy morning sex, with Junmyeon's slow but sharp hip rolls, but it also has to be quick, so Junmyeon does his best work when he grinds down and leans down to suck on Sehun's nipples, his fingers fluttering along Sehun's waist and tracing the faint ab lines. He rides the younger with calculated thrusts, squeezing around the dick ever so often just to hear Sehun gasp and moan out soft curses with Junmyeon's name.

"Get me off," Junmyeon murmurs as he kisses along Sehun's chest and then pulls off, straightening his back once more. "Be a _good boy_ Sehun-ah, and get your hyung off too."

Sehun immediately follows his hyung's words, wrapping one hand around the leaking dick and taking the precum that it's continuously spitting out to make the slide smoother. He makes sure to rub his palm across the head a few times, knowing Junmyeon's sensitive spots well and it eggs on Junmyeon to ride the younger faster, _better_.

It takes only another few minutes, Junmyeon urging the younger with his soft but firm words, squeezing around the erection as he rides him to get Sehun to come. Sehun's hips arch off the bed, his cock pressing into Junmyeon's prostate as he comes into the condom. Junmyeon gasps out a low, _fuck_ , as he milks Sehun and continues to ride him, chasing his own release.

"Sehunnie," Junmyeon repeats his name, his thighs straining and sweat dripping down his neck. " _Fuck_ , Sehunnie make me come—"

And Sehun, even in his haze, listens to his hyung so well, follows him so well. He quickly continues to jerk off Junmyeon as he rides Sehun, and then with Sehun's thumb rubbing against the slit, Junmyeon finally cums too. Thick spurts cover Sehun's hand and his chest, and then Junmyeon leans down, letting the come get on his chest too as he drops a soft, chaste kiss on the corner of Sehun's lips.

"Come on," Junmyeon murmurs, smiling down at the younger. "We gotta get ready. I'll shower first though."

Sehun's eyes twinkle at the mention of showering but Junmyeon's quick to shoot him down, his eyes narrowing and a firm "no" before Sehun can even open his mouth and ask him about it. Sehun pouts a bit, but Junmyeon just shakes his head and fondly ruffles the younger's hair.

"I only have so much drive in the morning Sehun-ah," Junmyeon says, slowly getting off of the younger and removing his condom. "And we can't get late."

Sehun scrunches his mouth in slight discontent but agrees, doesn't argue with his hyung.

"Get some quick shut eye, I'll be out soon," Junmyeon presses another soft kiss on Sehun's forehead and then heads off to the shower. Sehun feels his heart burst with warmth with all the affection and his eyes follow Junmyeon's naked ass as he walks to the bathroom until he's finally out of Sehun's sight.

2-2.

 

 

With their comeback just around the corner and their practices and final recording sessions increasing, neither Jongin nor Sehun get the time to corner and convince Junmyeon into a quick round during the day. Sehun does try his best though, getting Junmyeon into a bathroom stall and kissing him urgently, hands tangled in his hyung's hair, hips rutting against Junmyeon's. But Junmyeon's adamant, sticking to his stand even as Sehun gasps into his mouth, _begs_ in between the kisses, for a quick hand job if nothing else, _hyung please_. 

When Sehun returns, two minutes after Junmyeon, his hair ruffled and a pout on his face, Jongin cackles, the tiredness from all the preparations slipping away for a while. Sehun glares at him, scrunching his face and narrowing his eyes, but then sighs and sits next to him.

"Five more days," Jongin leans his head down on Sehun's shoulders, closing his eyes and wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "Don't worry Sehun-ah, we got plenty of time."

Sehun hums in acknowledgement, they do have quite a bit more time but for Sehun, the hidden feelings that he keeps locked away, with three locks and keys thrown away— _just in case_ —have become harder to ignore. Even with just these two days. 

Sehun lets his head rest against the mirror and through his half lidded eyes, he finds his gaze return to Junmyeon, who's talking to Minseok and Baekhyun, in the other corner. Jongdae's draped himself over Junmyeon's back and seems halfway asleep already while Junmyeon's thumb rubs slow circles on Baekhyun's nape. Minseok and Junmyeon are whispering softly, Sehun can't really catch on to any of their conversation, but he feels a slow burn of jealousy rise within him. 

_Ugly, ugly, off_ , he thinks, closing his eyes and shaking his head minutely to try and get rid of those feelings. But it's hard, especially when he remembers Junmyeon's small but warm hand ruffling his hair this morning, the chaste but cute kisses that Junmyeon always leaves, whether on Sehun's forehead, on his wrist or on his cheek—Sehun can't help himself as he falls harder and harder for Junmyeon when the older showers him in seemingly special attention.

 

 

When they're back in their rooms, after dinner and showering, Sehun lies on the bed, waiting for Junmyeon to come back from whoever's room he is in now, having a late night talk session. He pulls out their mandarin help book, the one they use together, the one that Junmyeon uses to tease him with, whispering, _wǒ yào nǐ_. Sehun bites his lips, wills his half hard on away and puts the book away even before opening it.

By the time Junmyeon comes back to the room, Sehun's already half asleep, rolled up in the comforter. When Junmyeon falls into the bed though, Sehun's awake enough to pull the elder in, wrap him in his arms and drape the comforter over Junmyeon's body too.

He somehow also manages to tell himself, repeating in his head, _it doesn't matter, this is nothing_ , when he feels a soft 'thank you' murmured against his collarbone followed by a gentle press of lips. The shivers he feels through his body are just because of the cold. So he huddles in, bringing Junmyeon closer and clutching onto the blanket a bit more tighter.

 

 

The next day is much, _much_ , better. Sehun convinces Junmyeon to shower with him — _hyung, we're running a bit late, let's just- let's shower together, save some time_ —and Junmyeon hasn't showered together since Zitao left, unless it's absolutely or at least kind of necessary, still feels some ways about it, but he is convinced with a tad bit of aegyo mixed into Sehun's whining and Sehun considers that a victory in itself. 

In the shower, the lukewarm water beats down Sehun's side, as his front is pressed against the shower's wall, his ass sticking out. Junmyeon's hands are warm as the slide along Sehun's lean thigh muscles, slowly pushing his legs apart. When his thumb presses into Sehun's rim, Sehun lets out a low, strained moan, so, _so_ sensitive. 

He can feel Junmyeon's soft chuckles against his skin as Junmyeon's lips drag along the slope of his ass, his thumb rubbing soft circles along the rim as his teeth lightly scrape the overheated skin. Sehun's shaking, gasps slipping past his lips as he feels Junmyeon's tongue flatten and lick against his rim. It's been so long, so long since he's had a mouth down there.

The water drips down the curve of his back as Junmyeon slowly opens him up with his mouth, earnestly licking in, as his hands spread apart Sehun's ass cheeks. Sehun jerks forward, his erection awkwardly dragging along the tiles of the wall and Junmyeon's hand tighten their hold on Sehun, the blunt nails digging in. 

"Stay still," Junmyeon pulls back and murmurs against Sehun's skin, his voice hoarse and slightly rough, a bit of it coming from the remaining sleepy drowsiness. He presses his thumb down against the hole, fitting in a bit as it flutters around the thumb and then leans down to bite on the skin right below Sehun's ass. 

"Hy- _ung_ ," Sehun's voice cracks as he whines, his dick spurting out precum at the sharp spike of pain and pleasure mixed in with the bite. "Ah, please, please, hyung, _please_ —"

"Hmm," Junmyeon hums, licking along the bite and then dropping a soft kiss on it before moving along. "Please what, Sehun-ah?"

And the way Junmyeon's tongue curls over the syllables, the roughness of his voice is doing more to Sehun than the thumb that's now back to rubbing circles along the rim, teasing the sensitive skin. 

"Eat, just— _ah_ , eat me out, _hyung_ ," Sehun tries to not let his voice waver too much but his legs feel weak and his mind's hazy with pleasure. A loud moan is drawn out from him as Junmyeon once again goes back in, his tongue slowly fitting inside Sehun and then, _fuck_ , it's so long for a tongue. And Junmyeon's so good at this, at taking care of them—of all the members, but Sehun, _especially_ —so good at knowing how to pleasure him, knowing what makes Sehun come undone.

It barely takes a few more minutes. With Junmyeon's fingers teasing and tracing along the fluttering rim, Sehun tries to hold himself still, not jerk back or forward, but his dick is throbbing, and without even having it touched, he's already so close. When Junmyeon hums as he eats out Sehun, his thumb fitting itself inside along with his tongue, Sehun finds himself tipping over, shaking as he comes, the thick white liquid spurting over his chest and on the shower wall. The water's colder now but Sehun still feels too hot. His legs can't hold him up for much longer.

He can barely register anything in his post orgasmic haze, but he can still feel Junmyeon's strong arms holding him up, his mouth leaving wet kisses along Sehun's shoulders and he shudders, still a bit too oversensitive just _everywhere_. In the wetness of the shower, he feels Junmyeon's erection slide between his ass cheeks, the head catching at the rim and then moving past it, and he moans at the feeling. Jerking his hips back into Junmyeon, he hears Junmyeon curse and his mind begins to clear up.

It's the tiny, minute jerks and rolls of his hips that bring Junmyeon over the edge, his arms tightening around Sehun's waist and his teeth scraping Sehun's skin. Even if Sehun can't see him, he knows Junmyeon looks so beautiful—he always does—especially when he comes. A litany of curses spilling past his lips and his cheeks too flushed, matching Sehun's ears that are burning pink. 

It takes another few minutes for both of them to calm down, and then Junmyeon laughs out, a bit breathless, "We should clean up, before the others accuse of stealing all the hot water."

"Hyung." Sehun turns around in Junmyeon's arms and leans down to peck him on the lips once. "I'm pretty sure we used up _most_ of the hot water."

 

 

Monday means that their preparations are now almost over, the release is so close and they've barely got any time to rest in between, barely got time to even think about getting laid. And the same goes on for the next two days, until Thursday finally arrives.

And on Thursday, Jongin somehow, in between the preparations, still manages to even out the score once again. He claims that his back is acting up again, so _Junmyeon hyung, can't you room with me for one day?_ And having three puppies and a lot of experience with dogs really must help out Jongin with this, doing the cute look, with wide puppy dog eyes to convince Junmyeon, who's so helpless to the maknaes' aegyo. 

Sehun grumbles a bit, pouting and using _his_ maknae card, but the look Junmyeon gives him, ruffling his hair and saying, it's Jongin's _back_ , and Junmyeon, after all, is the leader, so he should take care, ends his whining. Sehun has no choice but to give in, although he makes sure to pull out a promise from Junmyeon for later.

Jongin's already ready, lying on the bed, just wearing his pajama shorts, when Junmyeon comes in. He's resting his head on his crossed arms and turns his head slightly to smile softly at his hyung. Their exchange is wordless, a soft, chaste kiss and then Junmyeon straddles the younger, taking some lotion and massaging Jongin's back. He starts from the lower back, where Jongin's had the most problems. His hands are firm, his thumbs sure as they rub circles and his knuckles knead the tensed muscles. Junmyeon peppers little kisses along the spine too, his hands smoothing the skin and pressing against the knotted muscles—too much tension, too much stress.

Jongin moans softly at the feeling of Junmyeon's warm hands, strong and firm as they rub out all the worries from his back. As much as he wants to be on equal standing for the competition between him and Sehun, his back was also aching slightly too much more than usual, the painkillers not being enough.

"Hyung," Jongin whimpers out, shuddering as he feels Junmyeon lick along the lean back muscles, fingers fluttering around the waist and raising goosebumps in their wake.

Junmyeon hums in response, sucking small marks on the small of Jongin's back before shifting down. He hooks his fingers on the elastic of Jongin's short's waistband and teases there, pulling it down slightly but not completely. When Jongin bites his lips, trying to contain the whimper that Junmyeon still manages to hear, Junmyeon lets go of the waistband and instead moves on to Jongin's thighs, putting all his attention on kissing and massaging the tired legs. 

His hands tease once again, pushing up, past the shorts and just below Jongin's ass cheeks, and Jongin muffles his moans by pushing his head into the pillow. Jongin's legs twitch slightly as Junmyeon's fingers trace the sensitive muscles, dragging his nails along the soft skin, and Junmyeon chuckles, mumbling, _how cute_ , as he kisses up Jongin's thighs.

Just as Junmyeon pulls down the shorts, _finally_ , and spreads Jongin's legs apart, the door opens. Both the men on the bed freeze, Junmyeon full clothed, Jongin completely naked.

"Huh," Sehun mutters, arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. "So this is the massage? The _help_ you're giving him, Junmyeon hyung?"

"Sehun," Junmyeon breaths out, his shoulders relaxing. He turns around to face the younger and chuckles when he sees the expression on Sehun's face. He motions for the younger to come closer, standing on his knees on the bed. Hooking his arms around Sehun's neck, he gently pulls the younger down until their lips are just centimeters apart. "Are either of you really the ones to criticize me when the two of you set a bet to see who gets laid with me the most? Huh?"

Jongin turns around, his widened eyes mirroring and meeting Sehun's and they both splutter, searching for some explanation and Junmyeon laughs at their shared cuteness. 

"It's okay," Junmyeon shrugs, shifting on the bed and then patting the empty side to get Sehun to come on the bed too. "It's not like I really minded it."

Jongin sits up behind Junmyeon and, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he asks, "So...we're okay?"

Junmyeon hums affirmatively in response, pulling the younger in for a slow, soft kiss. Sehun feels his cheeks burn as he watches the two kiss in front of him. He expects the same ugly feeling of jealousy to flare up, the one he finds burning inside him when he sees either Baekhyun or Jongdae get too close and touchy with Junmyeon, the one he had felt as he'd imagined Junmyeon and Jongin fucking in the shower that night, but it doesn't come. Instead he just feels really awkwardly turned on.

Junmyeon breaks apart and links his fingers with Sehun, briefly, whispers, telling him to take off his clothes and then goes back to kissing Jongin, who responds so earnestly, licking into his hyung's mouth, melting into Junmyeon's touch. Sehun hurries, getting rid of his clothes and dropping them in the same pile as Jongin's shorts. Slightly unsure, but mostly okay, he tentatively wraps his arms around Junmyeon's waist, fingers tracing the exposed skin and then traveling up, beneath the shirt. He feels Junmyeon shiver under his touch and he feels a small burst of pride and victory inside him.

"You both are so good," Junmyeon whispers, pulling back from the kiss and licking his lips, slightly out of breath. "So good. Continue to be good for me, hmm?"

One of his hands cups Jongin's chin, tilting his head up, the saliva slick lips shining under the dim lighting of the room. The other finds itself in Sehun's hair as Junmyeon turns around and kisses the maknae, gently licking into his mouth, eliciting soft moans from the younger.

"Can we come to a compromise of some sorts?" Junmyeon gasps, feeling Jongin's mouth on his collarbone, gently sucking on the skin.

And Sehun nods, urgently, wanting more of Junmyeon _and_ Jongin. He doesn't feel the jealousy when Jongin's involved, instead he finds himself wanting to taste Jongin too, wanting to kiss the plush mouth and feel both Jongin and Junmyeon moan in pleasure because of him. The love that he feels for Junmyeon is more than what he feels for anyone, but he guesses, with enough time, and enough kisses, he could probably come to love Jongin equally. 

So he looks over Junmyeon's shoulder, and meets Jongin's eyes and there's clarity and understanding in the gaze. He wants it too, likes both Sehun and Junmyeon too. He's willing to try this out. 

"Yeah," Sehun breathes out, his chest feeling a million times lighter - but at the same time, a million times more full, more complete in all the good ways. "Yeah, I think we can do this. We can try this."

Junmyeon grins, so bright and so full of love, at the answer, dropping soft kisses on both the maknaes' foreheads and then turns to remove his own clothes.

"Then let's make the most of tonight," Junmyeon whispers, linking one hand with Jongin and the other with Sehun, bringing them up to kiss the back of their hands. "Kiss each other for me, show me how good you both can be for me."

Jongin and Sehun moan simultaneously and nervously reach out for each other, their lips meeting in a hesitant touch, but the excitement almost visibly thrumming through their skin. Their kiss becomes heated in just a few seconds, the slides of their lips more sure and enthusiastic. Junmyeon bites his bottom lips and groans at the scene in front of him. They could definitely do this.


End file.
